One Word
by SkadiiK
Summary: La concepción del amor es muy profunda, cada ser humano posee una diferente opinión sobre lo que significa amar. Para Zoro y Robin no es una excepción. Juntos deberán descubrir qué significa el amor y cual es el deseo más oculto que guardan en sus corazones. Serie de OneShot (algunas relacionadas y otras no) sobre Zoro y Robin.
1. Chapter 1

El cielo se encontraba encapotado, gruesas nubes grises se desperdigaban por el horizonte, amenazando la llegada de una inminente tormenta.

Robin alzó la mano y atrapó un copo de nieve, este se derritió en cuanto tocó su piel mientras un frío viento le transportó el olor a leña, canela y pinos.

El ambiente sombrío contrastaba con la alegría y la fiesta que se celebraba en la cabaña. A través de la ventana podía ver la cálida luz del fuego iluminar la habitación, a sus nakamas alrededor de la mesa compartiendo una deliciosa cena que Franky y Sanji habían cazado aquella misma tarde, pero sobre todo podía verle a él, apartado en una esquina junto a una gran jarra de cerveza. Durante un instante se quedó mirándole hasta que sus ojos se encontraron en el espacio y, avergonzada, los apartó.

Robin no se consideraba una mujer tímida, de hecho, siempre había pensado que era demasiado atrevida y desvergonzada con los hombres, pero había algo en él que la hacía sentir... diferente.

A su espalda escuchó el sonido de la puerta, los gritos de júbilo se apagaron en cuento ésta se cerró. Robin sintió su presencia y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola con este frío, mujer?

La voz de Zoro hizo que su corazón palpitase apresuradamente.

"_Estúpidas emociones_", pensó.

Robin se dio la vuelta y le miró con una sonrisa.

—Disfrutaba del buen tiempo. Dentro hacía mucho calor.

Zoro soltó un pequeño gruñido, afirmando su comentario mientras se acercaba a ella, apoyándose en la barandilla del porche.

—¿Y tú? Porqué estás aquí? Dentro se está celebrando una buena fiesta y he oído que tienen alcohol del bueno... —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Él se encogido de hombros y contempló el horizonte. Robin bien sabía que Zoro era un hombre de pocas palabras y en cualquier otra ocasión o con cualquier otra persona, se habría sentido incómoda ante conversaciones a una banda, pero con él no. Ambos eran personas que aborrecían las conversaciones triviales, por lo que el silencio no era un problema para ellos. Al contrario, tras años juntos, Robin había aprendido a leer sus pensamientos sin apenas decirse nada. Aquello le gustaba y la asustaba a la vez. Tras unos minutos de silencio, volvió a hablar.

—Gracias por salvarme.—dijo—. Esta vez realmente creía que sería el final.

Zoro soltó un bufido.

—Haría falta mucho más que eso para poder acabar contigo, mujer.

Robin soltó una carcajada.

—¿Tú crees? Cada día que pasa me siento más... cansada. Como si el viaje que emprendimos nunca tuviera un fin, como si todo por lo que hemos luchado y a todos los que hemos perdido no haya servido de nada, porque todo aquello que deseamos está cada vez más lejos de nuestro alcance. ¿Realmente merece la pena?

Zoro se dió la vuelta y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Si no luchamos por nuestros sueños, si no tenemos un propósito...¿De qué nos sirve seguir estar vivos?

—A veces la vida consiste en algo más que en sobrevivir. A veces esperamos algo que nunca llega y nos marchitamos persiguiendo una ilusión, un propósito. Nos olvidamos de lo que significa realmente vivir, de lo que es amar...

Zoro apartó la mirada incómodo.

—El amor es la mayor mentira que existe en el mundo.

Robin enarcó una ceja.

—¿No crees en el amor?

Él negó con la cabeza. Ella le miró cada vez más sorprendida.

—Entonces, ¿en qué crees, kenshin-san? ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida por personas a las que no amas?

—Yo no he dicho que no te ame. Sólo he dicho que no creo en la concepción que el mundo tiene sobre el amor.

El corazón de Robin dio un vuelco.

—No hablaba de mi...—susurró—. Sino de nuestros nakamas.

Zoro encogió las manos en dos grandes puños y Robin se dió cuenta de que estaba avergonzado por su declaración. Tras un breve silencio, volvió a hablar.

—No creo en el amor, porque nunca lo he conocido, al menos... No hasta ahora. No hasta conoceros... No hasta conocerte.

Esta vez a pesar de la vergüenza, la miró a los ojos.

—Nunca en mi vida me habían querido ni me habían demostrado lo que significa una familia. Nunca habría sentido lo que significaba el amor incondicional si no hubiera sido por Luffy. Él me enseñó que lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre es ... —Zoro tragó saliva, su voz se tornó más grave y profunda—. Es estar solo. Sin nadie a quién amar, sin nadie a quién proteger, sin nadie por quién vivir... He tardado años en darme cuenta que la concepción del amor tal y como el mundo lo ve, no existe. Yo tengo mi propio significado.

—¿Y cuál es? —inquirió, aunque le asustaba saber la respuesta.

Zoro dudó. Se rascó la nuca y apartó de nuevo la mirada. Sus manos eran un revoltijo de nervios y ansiedad. Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Luffy perseguido por una Nami muy enfadada.

—¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO PONGAS LAS MANOS DONDE NO DEBES!

La cara de Luffy estaba llena de moratones y un hilillo de sangre caía por la comisura de su labio.

—¡SUMIMASEN! Brook dijo que era lo que debía de hacer para...

Nami le saltó encima y volvió a golpearle de nuevo.

—¡Te voy a matar!

Zoro soltó un suspiro resignado y Robin sonrió a su pesar. Puede que aquella conversación hubiera terminado, al menos por el momento, pero sabía que descubrir la verdad, descubrir en profundidad sus verdaderas emociones, iba a ser una tarea complicada y, siendo sincera consigo misma, no sabía si en realidad quería saber lo que su nakama ocultaba en el fondo de su corazón, ya que, muy a su pesar, ella tampoco comprendía lo que su propio corazón más anhelaba.


	2. Don't go away go away

Aquella era una noche de lluvia. Gruesas nubes cubrían el cielo, tapando incluso la luz de la luna.

Habían parado para acampar en las ruinas de lo que parecía ser una antigua ciudad, escogiendo un edificio de varias alturas, ya que les daría una mejor visibilidad ante algún posible ataque, pero Robin dudaba de que alguien fuera capaz de seguirles con semejante tormenta. Sus enemigos estaban heridos y ellos también.

Una vez se instalaron y encendieron una hoguera, Robin hirvió agua en un cazo y se lo llevó a una de las habitaciones vacías que había en la planta.

Estaba herida, igual que el resto, pero no quería darle más preocupaciones a Chopper de las que ya tenía. Sus amigos necesitaban al médico más que ella misma.

Con cuidado, comenzó a desvestirse, quitando una a una las prendas de ropa que había empleado para tapar su herida. Estaba pálida y se sentía nauseabunda, probablemente por la pérdida de sangre.

En el costado, cerca de las costillas, tenía una gran laceración de casi 10 centímetros de largo y 2 de ancho. Las garras de aquella bestia la habían pillado desprevenida mientras luchaba contra ella.

Recordó cómo, por un segundo, había perdido completamente la percepción de la realidad al ver a sus amigos a punto de morir. Una parte de ella se había quedado paralizada, como si en lugar de ser un personaje dentro de la película, fuera una mera espectadora incapaz de hacer otra cosa que observar.

Observar cómo todo su mundo se desmoronaba. Observar cómo una vez más perdía a las personas que amaba y se quedaba totalmente sola…

No podía permitirlo.

No quería.

Ellos eran lo más importante de su vida, puede que incluso más que su propio sueño. Si les perdía, se perdería a sí misma.

Robin cogió un poco de ron y se desinfectó las manos, después con un paño limpio, lo mojó en el agua hervida a la que le había echado un par de hierbas medicinales. Ahogando un grito de dolor, se lo pasó con cuidado por la herida, deshaciéndose de la gruesa costra y dejándola en carne viva.

Sin lugar a duda, necesitaría puntos.

De su bolsa sacó un mini kit de sutura. Chopper había preparado uno para cada miembro en caso de que se separasen y necesitasen ayuda médica inmediata.

Con el ron, Robin esterilizó la aguja y de nuevo las manos. Pasó el fino hilo por el estrecho agujero e hizo un pequeño nudo.

La hora de la verdad.

Con la frente empañada en sudor, se acercó a la vela que había encendido antes y, aguantando la respiración, insertó la aguja en su piel. El roce del metal contra la carne le envió miles de descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Por un segundo, casi perdió la conciencia a medida que la presión sobre la herida aumentaba y ésta emanaba más sangre como mecanismo de defensa.

El sobreesfuerzo la estaba dejando agotada, pero, aun así, no paró. Entre puntada y puntada, tomaba un sorbo de ron, embriagándose para poder controlar el dolor.

De pronto, sintió una presencia y, con el cuchillo que descansaba encima de la cómoda junto a ella, se encaró hacia la puerta, en donde encontró a Zoro con una mano sobre sus katanas.

Los ojos del muchacho se posaron sobre sus manos, su ropa y el suelo manchado de sangre, para después pararse en ella. La intensidad de su mirada la acongojó y, avergonzada, apartó el rostro.

Sin medir ninguna palabra, Zoro se acercó a ella y le quitó el cuchillo de una mano y la aguja de la otra.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió ella.

Sin ningún pudor, el muchacho la empujó y la levantó hasta sentarla sobre la cómoda, cerca de la tenue luz de la vela, cuya llama se tintineaba ante la brisa de la tormenta.

Imitando sus movimientos, cogió el ron y se desinfectó las manos, no sin antes darle un largo trago.

—Este es del bueno. —musitó mirando la etiqueta.

Robin repitió la pregunta.

—He olido a sangre y he pensado que podía tratarse de algún animal herido. —dijo mientras incrustaba la aguja en su piel sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento de sus ojos—. No me equivoqué.

Robin soltó una maldición y Zoro sonrió.

—Esta es una herida grave, mujer. ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Chopper que te ayudase?

—Chopper tiene suficiente con nuestro capitán como para tener que encargase de algo tan insignificante. —replicó—. Puedo encargarme de esto yo sola.

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba claro que podía oler su mentira, al igual que su miedo.

Entre puntada y puntada, se dedicaba a mirarla, a estudiar sus expresiones, averiguar con qué movimiento sentía menos dolor y cómo podía hacerla sentir más cómoda. Robin se dio cuenta de que se esforzaba por evitarle el mayor sufrimiento posible y aquello hizo que su herido corazón se encogiera en el pecho.

Tras los que parecieron los minutos más largos de su vida, Zoro por fin terminó.

—Por el momento la herida está estable, pero necesitarás vigilancia las próximas 24h para evitar infecciones. Si tienes fiebre, escalofríos y sudores, debes de avisar a Chopper.

Robin soltó una pequeña carcajada. La perdida de sangre y el ron la había dejado mareada y confusa.

—Sé como cuidar una herida, kenshin-san. No es la primera vez que debo de hacer algo como esto.

Él asintió.

—Descansa, te hará falta. —musitó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, aunque no se marchó, se quedó parado junto al umbral y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

La tormenta brillaba como una bola de luz en mitad del firmamento. El viento atravesaba los rotos cristales y aullaba con desesperación.

—Podrías haber muerto.

Ella tragó saliva y le miró la robusta espalda. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, se dio cuenta de que el joven había crecido, tanto de alto como de ancho. Había dejado atrás al muchacho que una vez fue y se había convertido en un hombre. Sobre sus hombros, pudo ver la determinación de su sueño, el dolor de haber perdido a quién amaba, el dolor de la derrota… Supo que no era la única que sufría y que él, aunque tan silencioso, duro y frío por fuera, en el fondo era un hombre con un corazón de fuego, envuelto en pasiones.

—No te vayas… —murmuró.

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró directamente a los ojos. Sostuvo su mirada durante lo que pareció una eternidad, sin que ninguno tuviera la osadía de romper el contacto y, en apenas un pestañeo, le vio junto a ella, ahuecando la curva de su rostro entre las manos antes de besarla.

Robin ahogó un suspiro mientras sus labios se movían insistentes sobre los de él. El dolor de la herida parecía insignificante ante el dolor que sentía su corazón.

En su vida había besado y seducido a muchos hombres, pero no podía explicar con palabras lo que él la hacía sentir. Era como si le conociera, como si se hubieran encontrado en sueños, como si ya no hubiera dolor, ni culpa. Como si ya no hubiera nada… Tan solo paz.

Aquella noche de tormenta, sin medir ninguna palabra, Robin sintió el calor de su cuerpo. Había yacido con muchos hombres a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguno la había hecho sentir como si encajara, como si estuvieran destinos a ello.

Las manos de Zoro la tocaban con delicadeza, casi con miedo. Sus ojos la miraban de una forma desgarradora, como si tuvieran miedo y, muy en el fondo, ella comprendía el por qué. Comprendía que todo tenía un final, igual que ellos y que, con los primeros rayos del nuevo amanecer, tendrían que volver a separarse.

Pero esa noche no. Esa noche aún podía sentir el sabor de su boca, la fortaleza de su cuerpo posado con delicadeza sobre ella. El contorno de sus caderas alrededor de sus piernas. Los jadeos y gruñidos de placer…

Con el corazón contraído, se dejó llevar y disfrutó por primera vez en muchos años lo que significaba amar y ser amado.

El futuro era incierto, pero sabía que, en aquella solitaria noche, él estaría a su lado, protegiéndola, amándola…

Porque ambos eran almas heridas que habían cerrado su corazón… Pero aquella noche no. Aquella noche ya no había más mentiras, no había más secretos y Robin sabía, que, a su lado, podía lograr cualquier cosa.

Even when the storms clouds come,

If it's you, I'll be alright.


End file.
